


Little Willie Riding Hood and the Little Good Wolf

by look_turtles



Series: Sleepy Ray [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Hood with a Due South twist.</p><p>AN: Takes place in the Sleeping Ray universe but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Willie Riding Hood and the Little Good Wolf

One bright spring day Willie decided to visit his grandmother. He packed a lunch making sure to pack the bread and cheese his grandmother liked and sugar cookies for himself. Pulling on his red riding hooded cape, he wore it so much his mother called him little Willie riding hood, he picked up his basket of food and made his way to his grandmother's house.

As Willie walked down the dirt path through the woods warm sunshine hit his shoulders. Trees were budding and flowers were poking through the ground along the path.

Willie was about halfway to grandmother's when he felt himself being watched. Getting ready to run, Willie gripped his basket tighter. Suddenly a ball of white fur ran up to Willie knocking him down. Instead of feeling sharp teeth, he felt a wet, warm nose.

'Hello,' said the white wolf pup after he had throughly licked Willie's face.

Willie picked himself up off the ground and started walking. His mother always told him to never talk to strange animals. The wolf followed Willie.

'I said hello.'

'I'm not supposed to talk to strange animals,' Willie said.

'I'm not strange. My name's Buster.'

Willie looked down at the wolf. His mother said not to talk to strange animals but she hadn't said anything about talking to animals who have introduced themselves.

'Hello. My name's Willie.'

'Nice to meet you. What you doing?'

'Going to visit my grandmother. Would you like to come with me?'

'Sure,' Buster said as he sniffed at Willie's basket. 'What's in the basket?'

'Bread, cheese and cookies.'

'Oh. That sounds good. I wish I had a cookie.'

Willie walked to the side of the path and sat down on a tree stump. He pulled a cookie out of his basket.

'Here you go,' Willie said as he held the cookie out to Buster. Buster snapped up the cookie and licked his jaws.

'Thanks. Wait here a minute.'

Buster ran off into the forest and Willie waited. When Buster came back he wad holding brightly colored flowers. He dropped them at Willie's feet.

'You gave me a cookie so here's some flowers for you.'

Willie picked up the flowers and put them in his basket. Standing up from the tree stump, Willie continued down the path.

'You like flowers, huh?' Willie asked Buster.

'Yep. They remind me of my dad.'

Willie knew exactly how that felt. He always wore his riding hood because it reminded him of his grandmother.  
***************

Willie was walking down the path. Sometimes Buster would walk next to him, sometimes Buster would dart ahead. As they walked Willie got an idea. He was going to tell Buster a joke because that's what he did with his friend Daisy.

'Knock. Knock,' Willie said when Buster came back and walked next to Willie.

'Huh?'

'You're supposed to say who's there.'

'Oh. Who's there?'

'Orange.'

'Why would an orange knock.'

'No. No. You're supposed to say... Just forget it.

Willie thought that Buster might not be good at jokes but he seemed to be good at other things- like chasing leaves and wagging his tail. It made Willie wish he had a tail.

Willie and Buster walked down the path until they came to a bridge made of wood and grey stone. Willie was about to cross the bridge when three ducks came out from under the bridge blocking his path. Behind him he heard Buster barking.

One of the ducks stepped forward. 'I'm sorry, but no dogs can cross the bridge.'

'But Buster's my friend.'

'Rules are rules,' the second and third duck said at the same time.

Willie looked over at Buster. 'What do you want to do?'

'Rules are rules. Do what you have to.'

Willie thought about it. He really wanted to see his grandmother but he also wanted to keep traveling with Buster.

Willie squatted down and ran his fingers through Buster's soft fur. Buster licked his face and Willie knew what he had to do.

Willie stood up and faced the ducks. 'Buster's my friend, we'll find another way to grandmother's house.'

The ducks started quacking loudly at each other and one duck stepped forward.

'That is just what we wanted to hear. Rules are rules but there's no ship like friendship. You may pass.'

As Willie and Buster walked past the ducks, Willie thought that was really weird.  
***********

Willie was running with Buster nipping playfully at his heels when he stepped on the stone path to his grandmother's cottage. The cottage was small and made out of grey stone with a thatched roof. A white wooden fence enclosed green grass. Willie spent many hours climbing the lollipop tree in the front yard; he loved nothing more than to pick lollipops from its branches.

He was just about to go up to the front door when he heard Buster yell wait. Willie stopped in his tracks.

'What?' Willie asked.

'I can smell my uncle.'

'That doesn't sound bad.'

Buster came up and stood by Willie. Buster whimpered. 'My uncle is the Big Bad Wolf.'

Willie walked up to his grandmother's cottage. He had to see if she was all right, but Buster grabbed Willie's cloak with his teeth and wouldn't let go.

Willie sat down and started to cry. Buster sat next to Willie and put his head on Willie's lap.

As Willie cried he head someone walk up the path. He looked up to find his grandmother and a blond haired women standing in front of him.

'Willie. What's wrong?' his grandmother said.

Willie stood up and ran to his grandmother. He buried his nose in her yellow dress and inhaled the scent of her flower perfume. 'I thought you were ate. Buster's uncle is in your house... and... And...'

Willie's grandmother stroked Willie's head. 'It's okay. It's okay. Slow down and tell me who's in my house.'

Willie took a deep breath. 'The Big Bad Wolf is in your house.'

'Oh, dear,' the blond haired woman said.

'I'll take care of it,' Willie's grandmother said. She adjusted her floppy gardening hat and walked into her house. For several moments nothing happen then The Big Bad Wolf ran out of the house with his tail between his legs.

'Now, who wants some lunch?' said Willie's grandmother from the doorway of her house.

The way Buster ran to her, Willie thought Buster must be really hungry.  
**********  
That night when Willie went back home he felt something in the pit of his stomach; he wanted Buster to stay with him, but he didn't know if Buster wanted to stay. Buster was a wild animal after all. Willie stood at his front door and tried not to cry.

'Well I guess you're going home now, huh?' Willie asked Buster.

'Oh. I thought I was home.'

'Really. You want to stay with me?'

'Yep. We're pack mates now. Do you want me to stay?'

'Of course!'

Willie and Buster ran into his house to find his mother cooking stew for dinner. Buster ran up to her and as she bent down to pet him he licked her face and she laughed.

'Why hello there. Did you a new friend today, Willie,' his mother said as she stood up.

'I did. Can Buster stay with as?'

'I don't know, taking care of a wolf is a big responsibility.'

'I promise,' Willie said.

'Well if you promise. What do you think Buster?' Willie's mother asked.

'I think your food smells great,' Buster said as he sniffed the air.

Willie's mother laughed. 'I guess it's settled than.'  
*********  
Later that night Willie was in bed patting Buster's ears and he thought Buster had such big ears, probably the better to hear with.


End file.
